Whiteheart
by ProyectV
Summary: Just a regular day in the life of the toxicologist Whiteheart. What can go wrong? (One shot)


**Whiteheart**

The city of progress is recognized by many things, its inventors, explorers, adventurers and everyday heroes that made the city a better place. They all worked like a well-oiled machine, like a fine brand watch, every inhabitant, every piece was important to the machine and it was of paramount importance to maintain the precise status and activity of the city. The status in Piltover was everything, they had the best schools, where hundreds of different young people from all over the world came to enrich their brains with the knowledge that the talented and prestigious teachers gave, the houses competed among themselves to be the first to make the invention that would revolutionize history and further advance the city, all in a healthy race to see who was the best of its kind, in the city of progress healthy competition was promoted, but that was not the main factor that it differentiated them from its competitor, Zaun, what made the city of progress so special and different from the others is that teamwork was promoted, while the Zaunites were individualists and preferred not to share the glory of their research with anyone, the Piltians understood the benefits of teamwork to make great progress, or at least that was the slogan they wanted to sell to the rest of the world. The truth of Piltover was another, they were not very different from the Zaunitas to tell the truth, most were too egocentric to share the glory, and while there were working groups, the project leader was left with all the glory while others researchers receive as a consolation a juicy pay.

One would think that a city like Piltover was only interested in technological advances, and while the vast majority of prestigious houses focused on the use of hextech technology for the betterment of life, there were smaller houses but no less important than they focused on other aspects of life, such as medicine, the arts, political science and so on. However, these houses were seen as 'inferiors' by the others, being the main mockery of all the houses the ones directed to medicine, since, according to what the most respectable research and teaching institutes always said: "Why waste time with learning to recover members if we can build an arm a thousand times better? "

However, despite the fact that the medical school had little to no respect from the other schools, in recent events one of the school has gained somewhat of a name, all thanks to the efforts of a young toxicologist graduated from their institution. She was a member of the Babylon house - a house focused on biochemistry - and his research had served to develop the cure of more than 150 different types of poisons, from poisons found in nature, such as a spider bite or the bite of a snake, to even manufactured poisons, like chemical weapons and other things.

"Dr. Whiteheart, you have visitors" Said one of the security guards of the compound entering the room.

"Now is not a good time, I'm synthesizing a cure for the bite of the black widow, I want to get out of this fast, I hate spiders" the doctor complained. Whiteheart had a voice that many would dismiss as innocent. The truth is that the doctor was a little shy and unsure of herself, it was difficult to socialize for her and it was even more complicated to make friends. She found peace and tranquility in her research and the creation of antidotes for poisons and toxins, and immersed herself in them whenever she could to avoid social interaction in the main. She considered her laboratory a candy store, where her mixes and artifacts were extravagant sweets, each with a different flavor and a different tasting degree, she felt like a happy child being inside thid store from hers and any place that was not the 'Candy Store' was considered something that should be avoided at all costs.

"It's young David," the guard explained.

Well, almost any other place should be avoided. The Darksea family were her only friends, the relationship between them began in a funny and peculiar way, David's father is a veteran explorer and owns a ship with which, together with his troops, trace the new nautical trade routes. A couple of years ago, the doctor was going to take a trip to Ionia, to explore one of the most beautiful places on Runeterra and collect samples of poisons from that peculiar island. When it was time to board, she confused the ships and ended up in the ship known as "Tempest". Once inside, she retired comfortably to one of the rooms and locked herself there with her books and notes to continue advancing her research on the ship, when going out to look for food, she was stopped by the crew and taken to the captain. Captain Darksea proved that day to be a very mature, respectful and good-natured man. He could easily have thrown Whiteheart overboard, however he listened to her story and after clarifying the misunderstanding he explained that his ship was going to noxus, however, he could make a stop in Ionia afterwards. Whiteheart was grateful for the sailor's gesture and landed in Ionia. At the time of getting off at that place, Captain Darksea told him that he was going to stay in Ionia for about 5 days as a small break/vacations from working so hard and that if she was done in those 5 days, he would take her back to Piltover in her ship. Whiteheart was so grateful for his offer, but clarified that she needed more time in the island, so she would just take another ship back when she was done.

From that day, Whiteheart became a friend of the Darksea family, meeting the Darksea wife and his son, David, the boy who in the future would become her best friend and would be visiting during one of her investigations.

"Is it David?! Let it come, I've already told you, if it's a Darksea just send it them here without question!" Whiteheart said surprised that even though she always gave that instruction, they never paid attention to her.

"I only comply with the security protocols of the house, that's all," says the guard to leave the room and leave Whiteheart alone. The doctor almost gave herself a small panic attack when she saw her reflection in one of the mirrors of the place. Her hair was disheveled, she had laments because she had not washed her face, and there was a smell of chemicals coming from her. No no no. For her this was the end of the world, she looked like a madwoman and David could arrive at any moment.

Hurriedly, Whiteheart ran to the laboratory bathroom and locked herself in it. She took the soap from where it rested and using water she washed her face, then, she opened one of the drawers of one of the shelves inside the bathroom and took out a comb, beginning to fix her hair as best as she could. At that moment, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Whiteheart? Are you there?" Asked a deep, but friendly male voice.

"One moment, David!" The doctor answered by removing the dirty lab coat and throwing it aside while taking a perfume and bathed in it to hide the smell of chemicals. After that, one last look was made in the mirror. Whiteheart was anything but an ugly woman, at 22 years old she was a girl with an hourglass figure, long straight black hair, leafy as the forest, up to her waist, she had a white complexion like cloud and a soft skin like cloth with beautiful blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Whiteheart was nervous, no matter how much she fixed herself, she always considered herself unfit for David. At the moment she thought she should have picked something nicer to wear under her lab coat, she wore a white shirt with black pants. A slightly simplistic look for how a lady was supposed to dress. Whiteheart was never to wear outlandish or exaggerated dresses, she despite complicating her life when it came to working in her laboratory, she appreciated the simple things in life, that is why her closet was full of one-color shirts with pants of one color and the dress shoes of his grandfather that he used with a lot of love and care. There was nothing She could do anymore. Swallowing her nerves and cursing the fact of not looking pretty, she left the bathroom with an initially false smile that upon seeing David became sincere and honest.

"Hi David, how are you?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Excellent, i came to visit you for a while and see how you were doing" Responds the young man with the same enthusiasm. David was a 20-year-old boy. He had a short, straight black hair. Like Whiteheart, he was white-skinned, but his was a little darker in contrast, he was wearing a black shirt with brown trousers and a beige raincoat on top, black dress shoes and a belt with a small gear on it in the center. But that was not what stood out most about David. Most of the girls would say that what stood out most about David was his physique, as he was the son of an explorer, his father trained him in combat and handling weapons, so that he could defend himself from the dangers from outside, and although David was an expert in arms, he shone much more in hand-to-hand combat with a clean hand. However, what trapped Whiteheart were his beautiful green eyes, green as the brightest emerald the doctor had ever seen, with a unique natural glow that made the stars themselves pale, full of life and positive emotions. While the doctor was lost in the look of David, David was lost in the blue eyes of the doctor, blue as the sky itself. For David, those eyes were like a bridge to another world, where the stars of the sky of targon rested to dream in candle what the poets dream.

Finally, Whiteheart was the first to achieve reality and break the silence.

"And what did you come here for? Shouldn't you be working on your degree project to finally be an inventor specialized in Hextech explosives? It's not that I do not like you being here, I really like your company, I like you very much! I DO NOT MEAN THAT I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING ELSE! "The doctor said having a micro panic attack..

"Well ... I came to kidnap you to spend the day before you leave on your next trip with my father" David responds with a smile.

"Travel? What trip?" Wait What date is today? "The doctor asks herself to look nervous at the calendar and realize that, indeed, her trip was tomorrow.

"OH GOD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT THE TRIP, I HAVE NOT DONE THE SUITCASES OR ANY PREPARATION AT ALL!" The doctor screamed to run out of the lab followed by David.

"You forgot? It doesn't matter, I'll help you pack" David responds with a smile.

 _Whiteheart House_

Whiteheart's house was a big place. The fruit of her research had allowed her to live in the most affluent area of the city. His house consisted of two floors, basement, attic with a front garden and a back garden, on the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathrooms and games room. On the second floor were four rooms-each with his personal bathroom-and the doctor's office, where she had a typewriter in which she made her reports and other documents related to her research. Her house had a rustic but cozy style.

"DONE, we officially are done packing" said David with a smile, dropping on the doctor's bed.

"Good thing ... and just in time for dinner. What would you like to eat?" Asks the doctor with a smile.

"You ..." David mutters to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, I'd like something simple. Maybe a little bread with scrambled eggs?"

"I think it's excellent, let's go to the kitchen" said the cheerful doctor getting up from the bed next to David to go to the kitchen, only that within a few seconds inside the room, David will release a heartbreaking scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Asks the doctor on the verge of a panic attack. Running instinctively towards David with the intention of protecting him

"Spider!" David screamed pointing to a small spider in a corner of the kitchen.

"... You screamed that way just for a spider?!" The annoying doctor demanded.

"You know I'm Arachnophobic, it's not my fault that those things are horrifying, with their black eyes like the darkness of the void and long legs, and fangs full of pure evil!"

Whiteheart simply approached the spider and stepped on it with his shoe, then slapped David.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FROM A HEART ATTACK?! I THOUGHT YOU GOT HURT BADLY, LIKE LOSE A FINGER OR AN EYE OR EVEN WORSE!" The doctor complained just to hug him tightly "What will i ever do If I ever lose my life partner, don't scare me like that again, okay? "

"Sorry, it was not my intention, I ... I didn't know you cared so much" replies the young man returning the hug.

"Of course I care, you are everything to me, I love you ... AS FRIEND, AS A FRIEND, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU OR SOMETHING ELSE, I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU, NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE UGLY OR YOU'RE BAD PERSON, YOU'RE AN EXCELLENT GUY AND ...! "At that moment, David took the doctor by the shoulders and kissed her deeply and passionately. This took the doctor by surprise. She remained frozen in the place until finally letting herself be carried away by the kiss and hugging him tightly, while David carried her

stairs up to the bedroom.

 _Dock_

"It's almost time to go, David," the doctor said with a big smile on the dock.

"Do you really have to go? I would like to share more with you ..." said the disappointed young man.

"The Shadow Islands have all kinds of strange creatures which I can study and prepare antidotes for their peculiar poisons, it is a unique opportunity for the advancement of medicine"

"Just ... promise me you'll be careful" The young man replied with a hug to her and a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be careful ... I have to go, I love you David Darksea" said the doctor with a big smile.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Whiteheart," David answered with a big smile

"You know i don't like to be called Elizabeth..."

"Sorry, see you later, Elise Whiteheart" David says goodbye with another hug and kiss. The doctor turns around and gets on David's father's boat. Now more than ever she had a reason to return home.


End file.
